


The Calm Before

by TruFaith



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), queer the walking dead
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Reincarnation, and cursing of course because Elyza, general silliness, lexark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruFaith/pseuds/TruFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t remember much from all the lives you’ve lived, just feelings and glimpses mostly. But you know she’s always been protective. Always hesitant to let you out of her sight, always scared to lose you again.</p><p>Elyza is leather and noise and curling smoke, she’s gentle chaos and pure intoxication. But since you’ve known her – every time you’ve known her – her eyes have always been love and joy and home. </p><p> </p><p>Lexark fluff FTW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm Before

**Author's Note:**

> So I just kinda threw this together after work (apologies for any typos or just blatant terribleness) because I think we could all use a little silly fluff right now.  
> This assumes they met shortly after the apocalypse started & Alicia's boyfriend (I should probably figure out his name) never existed because we're all super gay here buddy just take your straightie nonsense somewhere down the road.  
> Edited to add: Guys I might already be writing another oneshot in this verse what is happening??

You wake up staring at a blue sky and for a moment you forget that the world has ended. You twist around on the bench seat to find Elyza sitting cross-legged on the deck a few feet away. Guns are spread all around her and she has one pulled apart as she cleans it. She has an earbud in one ear and you can see her singing along to the music under her breath, bobbing her head this way and that.

You don’t remember much from all the lives you’ve lived, just feelings and glimpses mostly. But you know she’s always been protective. Always hesitant to let you out of her sight, always scared to lose you again. In the lives where you’ve actually managed to find each other she almost always loses you first. 

“Well fuck you!” Elyza whisper-screams along with the song in her ear and you breathe out a laugh. She looks over at you with a smile and you grin back at her. “And what exactly are you laughing at, Princess?” She raises an eyebrow at you as she starts to pack the guns and her iPod back in the duffle bag beside her.

“Just realizing how much of a complete dork you are.”

“Babe, that’s not how you say it.” She stands up and shakes her head as she walks toward you. “It’s pronounced God•dess.” You laugh again and she rolls her eyes and adds, “Americans, honestly.” She grins and leans down over you, hovering just an inch out of your reach. 

Elyza is leather and noise and curling smoke, she’s gentle chaos and pure intoxication. But since you’ve known her – every time you’ve known her – her eyes have always been love and joy and _home_. There are times you think it’s almost unfair to the rest of humanity that you get even one lifetime with her, let alone dozens. You run your fingers up through her hair, holding her steady as you bring your lips up to meet hers. You slide your tongue across hers and she braces herself against the seat underneath you with a hand on either side of your waist. When you drag your teeth across her bottom lip you feel her jaw just barely tremble and your hand tightens in her hair. You let yourself sink into her for just one more moment before you finally pull away with a grin.

“Damn,” she breathes out, leaning her forehead down against yours as you bring your hand back to her cheek, “you _really_ like proper pronunciation.” You hum in agreement and drag your thumb across her bottom lip. She kisses the pad of your thumb before moving to sit beside you, picking up your feet and replacing them in her lap. “I think someone had a sex dream,” she singsongs. You laugh and nudge her ribs with your toes.

“As a sophisticated and bona-fide lady I refuse to dignify that with a response.”

“Oh, it was a _good_ one too.” You shake your head and sit up, pulling your feet from her lap. The frown never quite makes it to her lips but you see it flash through her eyes and across her brow. You roll your eyes at your ‘totally badass’ girlfriend and her big puppy eyes as you twist yourself closer to her. You move her arms and legs around like a ragdoll and she just watches in amusement until you’re finally leaned back against her chest with her wrapped all around you. She nuzzles into the side of your neck with a content sigh.

“How was fishing with Daniel?”

“Ugh,” she groans into your shoulder and you chuckle, “the _worst_. You just, like, _wait_. For _hours_.” You twist your wrist to get a look at your watch but she stops you, threading her fingers through yours and bringing them back to your waist. “Whatever, it _felt_ like hours, okay?”

“Sounds brutal,” you say with a grin.

“It _was_ fucking brutal. Every time I tried to say _anything_ he just gave me that Mexican Assassin Stare. Ugh. Torture.” She drops her forehead onto your shoulder and you press your lips to her temple.

“Poor thing,” you say and feel her nod her head in agreement. The door across the deck slides open and Strand steps out.

“Ladies –”

“No,” Elyza says without lifting her head. “Fuck off, troll.” The corners of your mouth tilt up in amusement. He lifts an eyebrow and you just shrug at him with the shoulder not currently supporting your prickly girlfriend before twisting your head to lean it against hers.

“One of these days I might just throw your ass off this boat, Lex,” he says as he turns to head back inside.

 “Please,” she snorts as she lifts her head, “you throw like a bitch.” She presses a kiss to the side of your jaw before leaning you both back against the armrest behind her. You watch him stop for just a second at her comment and then quickly slide the door shut behind him. A moment passes and then Ofelia walks past the glass door panel sporting a cheesy smile and a thumbs up.

“I’m telling you, Leesh, that guy is a total parasite.” You close your eyes and lean your head back against her.

“I know, Dear.”

“No way in hell is this his boat, either. I bet he used to plunge the damn toilets.”

“I'm sure you’re right, Dear.” She pinches your hip and you squirm and slap at her hand.

“Hey! Brute.”

“Brat.” You stick your tongue out at her and so does she, then her fingers start to tickle their way up your sides. You jolt away from her and twist around, grabbing her wrists and pinning them on either side of her. You lean in and glare at her and she smirks back. “You, uh,” she nods down toward her pinned arms and the quickly disappearing space between the two of you, “you tryin to start something, babe?” She bounces her eyebrows and you just lean in closer.

“Maybe I am.” Her smirk grows wider.

“I _knew_ it was a sex dream,” she breathes out and your lips pull into a grin.

“Uh,” Chris’s voice calls from the stairwell and Elyza’s smirk immediately falls, “dinner, uh, dinner’s ready.” She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. You squeeze your lips together to keep from laughing.

“Thanks kid,” she yells without looking at him, then opens her eyes and mutters, “you big bag of dicks.” You can’t hold back your laughter after that. “I swear one of these days I’m gonna sling that little perv overboard.”

There are times when the weight of hundreds of years lays heavy on you – you’ve always been the ‘old soul’, she says – but somehow she always manages to make it lighter. To make you feel like every life is the first one, like every moment is fragile and precious. You slide your hands from her wrists to her waist as you lean in and press a kiss against her pout.

“Hey,” you whisper and she slowly drags her gaze up to yours. You get lost in those familiar eyes for a few moments. “I love you.” Her smile is wide and gorgeous as she brushes a strand of hair from your cheek.

“Since I’ve known you,” she whispers back. You smile and kiss her again, then wrap your arms around her waist and lay your head against her chest. “Not hungry?” she asks after a beat. You just close your eyes and curl tighter around her. She brings a hand up to rest on your back as the other slowly combs through your hair. “You sure? I mean, I did spend hours wrestling literally none of it from the jaws of the open sea.”

“Elyza, stop talking.”

“Aye aye, Commander.” You pinch her side and she laughs and presses a kiss into your hair.

“Hey, girls –”

“Trav, mate, I swear to God, _piss off_.” You laugh and run calming hands up and down her back. “We have _got_ to get off this boat, babe.”


End file.
